1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera module for preventing dew condensation from being generated and a dew condensation prevention system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a camera performs the role of a key component in association with autonomous driving technologies in automobiles. However, technologies up to the present have been actively carried out for technological developments associated with the recognition of surrounding environments such as vehicle driving persons, things, and the like, and thus camera technology developments in consideration of the external conditions (dew condensation, droplets, etc.) of a vehicle are required.
In the related art, patent technologies associated with the dew condensation prevention of a camera have been applied to surveillance cameras, refrigerators, and the like, but have not been applied to cameras for vehicles.
In particular, an around view monitoring (AVM) camera for capturing the environment of a vehicle uses a number of wide-angle cameras for the parking assistance of the vehicle. Contrary to the surveillance cameras, cameras for refrigeration and other cameras for automobiles, the AVM camera has a field of view (FOV) above 180 degrees and thus requires to have a heat transfer structure capable of efficiently preventing or removing dew condensation without exerting influence on the field of view.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a typical camera module 10 for capturing a field of view, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a cover 20 of a camera for capturing a field of view in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the camera module 10 has a structure in which a lens barrel 12 for accommodating a lens assembly 11 is supported by a support 15.
Here, when the field of view of the AVM camera exceeds 180 degrees, the camera module 10 may be covered by a glass cover 20 formed with a heating wire 21 to remove dew condensation formed on the outermost lens thereof.
However, in such a case, the heating wire 21 may be likely captured by the camera module 10. Furthermore, the AVM camera for vehicles may have a simple structure for which heat transfer efficiency is not considered or may be exposed to various environments that can occur during the driving and parking of vehicles, thus requiring a heat transfer structure capable of preventing and/or removing dew condensation generation due to external environmental factors.